


always pick yourself

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6390646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me something no one knows.” Frank said, wanting to hear her speak. He knew that talking wasn’t one of her favorite things to do after a nightmare, but – and he wouldn’t admit this even if Karen asked and did that stupid pout that drove him crazy – he wanted to hear her talk. He’d had a crappy night.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” She asked, lifting her head and looking up at him.</p>
<p>Of course she is going to make me repeat this stupid ass sentence. “Tell me something that no one else knows. Tell me a secret.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	always pick yourself

Karen was curled up by Frank’s side on the roof of her apartment building, sitting on a swing that he’d put up there one night after one of her nightmares sent her up to the roof to relax. More than once in the middle of the night would he would come home to an empty bed and a note that simply said roof.

After the fourth or fifth time it happened, Frank went to the store and bought one of those large padded swings and put it up on the roof. Depending on where she was when Frank got home, he’d spend the rest of the night in bed with Karen or up on the roof with her. He never asked what her nightmares were about, he knew that sometimes, people needed their things to stay theirs.

Frank smelled like sweat and gunpowder, a combination of scents that she would never imagine that she would find comforting. She was almost thankful for what he did at night when it meant he came home smelling like this. She was even more thankful that he would wait for her to shower. His hand rested on her shoulder, her head buried in the crook of his neck.

“Tell me something no one knows.” Frank said, wanting to hear her speak. He knew that talking wasn’t one of her favorite things to do after a nightmare, but – and he wouldn’t admit this even if Karen asked and did that stupid pout that drove him crazy – he wanted to hear her talk. He’d had a crappy night.

“Hmm?” She asked, lifting her head and looking up at him.

_Of course she is going to make me repeat this stupid ass sentence._ “Tell me something that no one else knows. Tell me a secret.”

Now is your chance, Karen. “Do you remember when we were in that diner and I told you that maybe this wasn’t my first rodeo… With the gun?” Frank nodded, running his fingers along her shoulder. “It wasn’t.” She said softly, taking in a deep breath. Karen took in a few slow breaths, shutting her eyes as the memory of each gun shot went off in her head. “I… I shot a man seven times in the chest.”

“Really?” He asked. He took in the information slowly, trying to imagine Karen shooting a man in the chest. It was hard for him to imagine it but he couldn’t imagine it. But he knew Karen and knew that she wouldn’t lie. Not about something like that.

“It was him or me. I picked me.” The haunting look in her eyes, which he can just barely make out under the lights from buildings surrounding the apartment building, tell Frank everything he needs to know.

Frank brought a hand up to her cheek and pressed his lips into her forehead, sighing softly. “Always pick yourself.” He murmured into her flesh, tightening his arm around her.


End file.
